He Didn't Take My Bending
by ipwnlocks
Summary: Korra lemon between her and a group of equalists. This takes place at the end of episode four when she is ambushed by amon. and uhh... contains rape so... ya know.


Korra/equalists lemon

Korra felt something heavy wrap around her legs. She fell on her hip, hard; and was suddenly dragged into the darkness. She spun and made a ring of fire with her feet, illuminating the darkness to see a ring of Amon's followers. She tried to fight back, but her hands were suddenly bound and held out to the sides of her body. She felt rapid jabs on her back as the world went black. She awoke to see Amon himself emerge from the darkness, Korra's arms were held by his followers.

"I received your invitation, young avatar" Amon said in his bone chilling voice. Amon reached his sinister hand towards Korra's face. Korra looked away, anticipating the thumb on her forehead. Instead, he took her face in his hand and, pressing his thumb and index finger into her cheeks, resting her chin on his palm, made her look at him.

"Our showdown, while inevitable, is premature. Although, it would be the simplest thing for me to take away your bending right now." Amon told her coldly. Korra's eyes widened at his words, fearing for her abilities. Amon continued in his ever-calm tone "I won't, you'd only become a martyr. Benders of every nation would rally behind your untimely demise. But I assure you, I have a plan." With these last words Korra could see Amon's eyes squint slightly in anger. Amon finished with: "And I'm saving you, for last; then you'll get your duel. And I will destroy you."

Korra was petrified. With these last words Amon rose to his feet and with a single blow, struck Korra. Korra's eyes were blurry and she heard Amon's final order as he turned his back and walked away: "Teach her a lesson." Some of the equalists followed their savior out through the door, but many stayed behind, intending to carry out their master's orders. Korra was still in shock when she felt rough hands pick her up by the back of her neck and by her arms and put her on her knees in the middle of a circle in front of the equalist mob. Korra felt her hands pulled behind her back, And tied together. She tried to scream fire at the men, but nothing happened.

"Your bending won't work for another hour or so, you little whore." A larger men said to her from behind. The large man grabbed her pony tail and yanked her head back so she was looking at the ceiling. He motioned to a slender man who scurried over with a large knife. Korra saw the blade and started to panic 'What are they going to do to me?' she asked herself, her pulse rising. She felt the cold steel slide against the warm flesh between her breasts, the man then jerked down the knife, cutting her tunic in half down the front, slicing clean through her undergarments in one fell swoop. Korra gasped at the rush of cold air that assaulted her chest. She felt her nipples harden slightly from the temperature change. She blushed, She was thankfull her dark skin, along with the low light, hid it from her captors.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" She barked at the men in front of her.

"Shut up, slut. There is nothing you can do about what's going to happen next." The large man said with a smirk. He then reached down to his waist band and slipped his thumb under the cloth. Korra realized what he was doing and looked away, only to see the circle close in on her, with all these monsters copying the action she saw the larger man do just moments ago. Korra closed her eyes; she didn't want to see what happened next. It was only moments before Korra felt strong rough hands grab her face, the same way Amon had and she felt something hot and hard being pushed against her lips. She clenched her jaws and shook her head. The slender man with the knife struck her across the face. Korra finally opened her eyes to see the bright steel in his hand. He lowered it to her throat and gave her an ominous warning:

"You bite, and you die." Korra was terrified as she looked around and saw the men all standing around her, without any trousers and all of their disgusting penises just _FLOPPED_ out there semi-erect and quickly hardening. She felt so exposed as she saw them eyeing her tight body. Her attention was turned back to the slender man holding the knife when he started to close in on Korra; she saw him grab his _dick_ and point it right at her mouth. She tried to turn away, but the large man held onto her pony tail and made her stare at the nasty thing. The man pushed his cock against Korra's mouth; she once again clenched her mouth. The man started to dig the knife into her flesh, as a reminder who was in charge. She opened her mouth just the slightest bit. The man took his opportunity and thrust himself inside her mouth, letting go of his own base and placing it instead of Korra's head to steady himself.

Korra gagged and coughed as the man was throat fucking her. Korra wasn't getting enough air and was starting to get light headed. But, just as quickly as it had begun it ended with the man's groan and his rancid juice splashing into Korra's mouth. The man removed himself from her gullet; and Korra immediately spit everything out of her mouth off to her side. All the men had watched the avatar being degraded to this, and now they were all rock hard, ready for their turn.

"We won't get through everyone like this before she gets her bending back…" The large man said with a sigh. He continued his announcement, "Time to see what she is hiding under those pants!" The group of men cheered and Korra's heart sank at his words. Korra was picked up and then quickly dropped hard on the stone floor on her back. The large man took his turn disrobing her, his big rough hands grabbed her waistband and in essence ripped her pants clean off, leaving only shreds of cloth. She was now lying on her back in front of the group wearing only her small silk loincloth. The large man grinned and easily tore the loin cloth from her hips. He gazed down upon her trimmed bush and barked in laughter.

"Saving this cunt for your little 'boyfriend'?" The man asked in a mocking tone. Korra looked away, embarrassed. She had worn those panties and trimmed herself down there for Mako. Korra crossed her legs and tried to lock them in place. Her actions where in vain as men from the group held he legs wide open. The large man got down and slid his tongue inside the young girl without warning. Korra shuddered as the foreign object forced its way inside her. It was warm and slimy and she didn't like it. The man pulled his tongue from the avatar once he was convinced she was nice and wet. He grabbed his large cock and pushed the tip against her small pussy, and started to push. Korra bit her lip; it was all she could do to not cry out in pain as the man ripped her hymen and forced himself inside her.

"She was a virgin!" The large man exclaimed, looking down as his dick which was now laced with red. "Oh, I'm sorry your little boyfriend couldn't be your _first!" _as he said the last word he rammed his cock all the way to the hilt inside the young girl. Korra screamed in pain as the man started to slam his large dick inside the girl. Her vision blurred and she felt the man grab her hips and lift her off the ground and start to pull her body towards himself as he thrusted his hips into her, making the pounding even harder. Much like the man with the knife, the large man was on a hair trigger and quickly finished himself off by shooting a hot, sticky load inside Korra's womb. Korra could feel the man spill his seed inside her. She was horrified by the fact she might become pregnant, but she had no time to worry; another man was already taking the large man's place in front of her.

"Wait!" Called out a muscular man from the crowd, "I want her ass!" The muscular man said with a grin. The rest of the group chuckled in agreement. The muscular man walked forward and sat down on the stone floor a few paces away from Korra. The man with the knife cut Korra's hands free of their bindings. Korra didn't try to escape when the ties were cut, she knew without her bending she would just end up back here, but with more bruises. The two men that had been holding her legs open carried her over the muscular man, setting her brown rump in his lap. The man threw his arms around Korra's midriff and squeezed her tight. She could already feel his erection on her right ass cheek. The man who had taken the large man's place for vaginal penetration moved with Korra to the new position. Three more men moved into positions around Korra; each with a rock-hard erection. One man grabbed her pony tail before sticking his dick in her face; the other two each grabbed an arm and guided her hand to their throbbing members.

The muscular man rubbed oil on his cock before grabbing Korra's waist and guide her to sit on his dick. As the head slowly slid inside her, she nearly started to cry, her eyes became misty with the large insertion. Once the muscular man was snugly inside, the new man, who took the large man's place, placed his cock onto the folds of Korra's swollen pussy. The new man pushed and slipped in much easier than the large man. Korra could feel a bit of the large man's goo spill out of cunt as the new man pushed himself inside her. Korra felt hands encase her own and guide her to start to stroke the two men at her sides. She absently obeyed; her attention was on the two cocks invading her holes; until the third man pressed his cock into her mouth. She closed her eyes as his skin ran across her tongue she could taste the saltiness of the man. All five of the men started to get a rhythm with their thrusts, even Korra's hands stroked in a steady pattern.

Korra could feel these strange men's cock enter her most sacred parts with violent vigor and no remorse. She hated them with every fiber of her being; but noticed something strange. Their actions no longer hurt. She could feel a burning itch coming from her loins, and this man's disgusting cock was quenching her new-found desire. She started to buck her hips into the man, her body acting on its own accord, not listening to the commands Korra was trying to convey. The new man was stunned for a moment when Korra had bounced her hips towards him to make the thrust even harder.

"What a whore!" The man exclaimed, taking delight in his discovery. He started his assault of her tender pussy with renewed energy. The man announced that this avatar was nothing more than a walking cum-slut. His companions laughed at what they already knew to be true.

Korra was so ashamed and embarrassed with herself that she just wanted to crawl in a hole and die. But this newly discovered pleasure was overwhelming; she started to enjoy the men's hard, thrusting cock slamming every single orifice her body had to offer.

After some time, all five men came on or inside Korra, the new man gave her another creampie, the muscular man pulled out of her ass and sprayed his load on Korra's thighs and stomach. The man in her mouth simply pumped his load in her mouth, which she spilled on the ground once he let go of her hair. Finally, the two men she had been jerking off came on her breasts.

After being filled and covered with many different men's seeds; and had the first fucking of her life, which also happened to be the hardest, she was exhausted. As the group of men left, she heard a few grumble about how they didn't get a turn. Korra blacked out. She had visions of Aang and Toph and Sokka. She awoke to hear running footsteps and see the silhouetted figure of Tenzin running towards her. He stopped and got to his knees to help her up.

"My god, Korra, what did they do to you?" Tenzin asked lost in confusion and rising anger. Korra could still feel warm cum on her thighs and chest she could still taste the salty bitter seed that the men had left in her mouth. She was silent to Tenzin's question, embarrassed beyond belief.

"We need to get your home and cleaned up, no one can see you like… this." Tenzin gave Korra his air nomad top to try to cover her up with. There was no conversation as they headed for Air Temple Island.


End file.
